


The Red Dress

by Rivulet027



Series: Right Where I Belong [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley is sure that the dress her daughter is picking out at the toy store is all Tommy's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This is MnR's fault, because of a trip we took to the toy store and the dress up clothes. From 2008.

“Mommy, I want the red one,” four-year old Kaley Oliver declared as she reached her little hands towards the fancy red dress.

Hayley’s eyes narrowed as she regarded the dress. She pressed her lips together and looked searchingly down the aisle of the local toy store. She smiled as she stepped closer to a very pretty fairy outfit, “How about this one instead. That one’s Belle, but this one here is Tinkerbell. You love Tinkerbell.”

Kaley regarded the new choice not only with eyes that she’d inherited from her father, but also a pout, “No, I want the red one.”

Hayley took in the red shirt her daughter had insisted on changing into that morning and worried that her little girl was well into starting down a path that would have her following in her father’s footsteps. She brought the Tinkerbell dress down to eye level.

Kaley shook her head, “It’s not red.”

“It has to be red?”

Kayley nodded, “Yes.”

With an answering nod Hayley traded out the dresses and patiently waited till she had Kaley in her car seat before calling her husband, “Guess what color it had to be?”

“Red, how dead am I?” Tommy answered.

“Very.”


End file.
